


Astral Plane Eternity

by GrayWardenSuledin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) - Freeform, Angst, Bonding with the Lions, Coran (Voltron) - Freeform, Drabble, Female pronouns for the Lions, Hunk (Voltron) - Freeform, I love the Lions so much, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance gets captured but doesn't really know it, Minor characters: - Freeform, Pidge (Voltron) - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayWardenSuledin/pseuds/GrayWardenSuledin
Summary: The astral plane is silent as he walks through it. He's not certain why he's here so he just keeps walking.It's peaceful here among the stars. He let's the silence wash over him as he continues his trek. He doesn't know where he's going but he feels like he's going the right way. Like something is pulling him this way.So he walks.





	Astral Plane Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write something and this is what came of it. I love Lance and the Lions and the idea that Lance can talk to the Lions if he tries. I really just needed to vent and this helped. 
> 
> I don't really have any relationships in this as it mostly focuses on Lance and the Lions. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.

 

The astral plane is silent as he walks through it. He's not certain why he's here so he just keeps walking.

It's peaceful here among the stars. He lets the silence wash over him as he continues his trek. He doesn't know where he's going but he feels like he's going the right way. Like something is pulling him this way.

So he walks.

 

* * *

 

Lance isn't sure how long he's been walking. He's not sure of most anything at the moment.

The only thing he knows with any certainty is he is in the astral plane. He doesn't know why or how but those thoughts don't concern him. Not as much as they really should, anyway.

As Lance continues to wander, a thought occurs to him. “Maybe I'm dead.” He feels like he should panic at that but the calm of the world is too strong. So the thought is just curious.

But Lance doesn't feel dead and he thinks he would know for certain if he was.

He absently reaches his mind out for his Lion. He doesn't really expect much and he's surprised when he can faintly feel Red in his mind. He can feel Blue there as well.

It's nice and makes him feel less alone. He will always love both his Lions dearly.

As Lance continues, he can start to feel other things through his Lions. He's not certain what they are besides bursts of strong emotion every now and then.

He knows for certain the feelings did not originate from him and is very confused by who they could be coming from.

 

* * *

 

He's still completely alone in the astral plane.

Every now and then, Lance feels Red surge with a fierce protectiveness or Blue with concern and compassion towards him. He's not sure why but he appreciates it all the same.

And then he feels another presence that stops him in his tracks. It's large and imposing. Regal and demanding attention.

Lance hesitantly reaches his mind out to the presence and feels it curl around him. Protecting him from something he can't see. And in that instant, Lance knows it is the Black Lion.

He doesn't know why Black is connecting to him but he's honored none the less.

“Hi girl.” He says out loud to Black.

She purrs gently in response. She radiates confidence and it sets Lance at ease.

Lance doesn't know what's happening but he knows they're here to help him.

 

* * *

 

The Lions make him feel better. Invincible. He has more than half of Voltron on his side, what could go wrong.

Lance is slightly concerned, though, when he realizes he has been walking for a long time now without getting tired. Or hungry. Or thirsty.

His body hasn't shown any sign of a normal, living body and the astral plane can only soothe him so much.

“Lions.” He speaks into the nothing around him. “You would tell me if I was dead, right? I know Shiro knew he was dead. So you would tell me?” His voice hangs in the air before dispersing.

He can feel Black's calming presence, Blue's compassion, and Red's restlessness. He gets the feeling they're standing guard over him. He does not know from what though.

The thought is chilling.

 

* * *

 

Lance thinks he's been walking for days but can't be certain. Time doesn't exist in the astral plane and without needing to sleep, Lance has no idea how long it's actually been.

Red and Blue “talk” to him every so often. Black is quieter than they are. She has only spoken to him once but it was breathtaking.

They mostly communicated in feelings. Sometimes images of places they've been to over their extensive existence.

They help distract Lance in the endless expanse that is the astral plane.

Lance inhales slowly as he feels two more presences push on his mind. He stops and closes his eyes to focus on the new intrusions.

Lance assumes they aren't a threat to him though. He doesn't think the three Lions would have let something harmful into his mind.

Lance focuses on the new presences. One is sturdy and warm. Not blazing like Red is, but comfortable. It makes Lance think of the warmth of his home.

Lance realizes with a gasp that it's the Yellow Lion.

That means the last one should be the Green Lion.

They're gathered around him. Shielding him from something he cannot see. Comforting him in this barren world.

Lance appreciates all of them being there with him but it makes him worry. What's happening to him to bring all five of the Lions together to help him.

What's happening outside of the astral plane? And, more importantly, how were the other Paladins doing.

 

* * *

 

Lance learns Yellow is pretty chatty. Her and Blue take turns talking to him while the others just hang out.

Every now and then Red will interject if she feels the other Lions are getting too chummy.

Lance laughs when she growls at Blue with the message that Lance is hers now.

Lance can still feel pulses of strong emotions. More often now that Yellow and Green are there. He thinks they're coming from the other Paladins.

The Lions still refuse to tell him what's happening in reality. He get's the feeling they're protecting him from something very bad.

Blue does her best to reassure him that everyone, including himself, is still alive. But then, he'll get a surge of panic from someone and is worrying again.

Green doesn't talk much. Only every once in a while. She tends to stick with showing him images of dark forests. She adds feeling and warmth to the areas and it makes them feel like home, even to Lance.

He's still thankful for the Lions but he needs to know what's happening. How long has it even been?

He ideally wonders if he can reach the other Paladins. They've done it before, though under much different circumstances.

He tries anyway.

Lance sits down cross legged and closes his eyes. He's not certain who he should try to reach.

Keith comes to mind first but Lance pushes it away. He doesn't want to think about Voltron's leader at the moment. 

Hunk and Pidge are next. They are his best friends, after all. But things had been different after the clone Shiro arrived. Everyone was stressed and Hunk and Pidge had pulled away. Hiding in the technology they could control.

Lance doesn't blame them but they aren't as close as they once were.

He cringes when he thinks of Allura. Things have been weird and forced since Lotor. She was showing interest in him now but he could see in her eyes she really didn't like him like that.

Lance found he was ok with that. She chose Lotor and he moved on.

He thought about Shiro but wasn't even completely sure he was still connected to Black. No one had really mentioned it but Lance had a feeling something was going on there.

Lance sighs heavily. It was back to Keith. They had been close once. Or, at least, Lance thought so.

But Keith hasn't been the same since he came back. Neither of them really had been the same. They didn't talk any more. Not like they used to.

They were still a great team when fighting but when the battle was over, they didn't say anything.

Maybe he should just stay in the astral plane. He didn't think anyone would miss him anyway.

He sighs again. If nothing else, he needs to know what's happening. He focuses on his bond with Red and Black's presence. Trying to get past them to the person who was bonded with both of them. To Keith.

Lance doesn't really know what he's doing. Last time the team did this, it was very different. He had felt the other Paladins connected to him through the astral plane but he had no idea how that had happened.

But he seemed to have nothing but time to figure it out.

 

* * *

 

Lance still has no idea how much time passes. Seconds? Hours? Years? Who can tell. But he thinks he finally found the Red quintessence that is Keith.

He focuses solely on that point, pouring all his energy into connecting with it.

“Lance?” He jumps at the voice and opens his eyes.

Keith is standing in front of him, shock evident on his face. He looks around before speaking again. “Why are we in the astral plane?”

“I'm not sure.” And Lance can see the worry in Keith's eyes. “They won't tell me or let me leave.”

“They?” There's terror now. “Where are they keeping you?”

Lance blinks at him in confusion. “Keeping me? I don't know what you mean. I've been wandering the astral plane for what feels like forever. The Lions are talking to me but not telling me about what's happening.”

Now it is Keith's turn to look confused. “Lance, what do you remember?” He asks cautiously.

Lance shrugs. “I don't know. I remember traveling in the Lions. We were going to Earth. But not much after that. I've been here.”

“Lance, that was months ago. We got back to Earth. We saved it. We were trying to find the Alteans. You, you were separated from us.” Lance is startled to see tears in Keith's eyes.

“Keith, what happened?” Lance can feel the calm of the astral plane around him. He uses it to not panic.

“Lance, you're missing. Have been for a week. We've been trying to find you. Red won't let anyone near her.”

Lance thinks he should be concerned by this news but he already thinks he's dead, so whatever. Instead he goes with, “Red, buddy, you have to be nice if you're going to keep me here.”

Keith looks at Lance like he's crazy before looking around. “Red is here?”

“Yeah. Actually, they all are. Well, they come and go.” Lance says.

As if summoned by his words, five glowing lights appear around Lance for a second. Red stays close as the others fade away again.

“You have to find a new pilot.” Lance whispers, gently.

“Lance,” Keith is looking at him in amazement. “You can talk to all of them. You've bonded with all of them. To an extent, at least.”

Lance is still looking at Red. “I didn't really have a choice. Not much else to do here.”

Keith takes a deep breath as he focuses his eyes on Lance. “Do, do you know where your body is? Where you're being held captive?”

“I-I'm not certain. I haven't been in my body in who knows how long. The Lions don't think I'm dead, so that's something at least.” Lance responds while Red purrs around them.

“Can they tell us where you are? Can they find you?” Lance can see the hope in Keith's eyes, can feel it reverberating in himself through the Lions.

Lance wants to help. Wants to ease the stress from Keith's shoulders. He closes his eyes as he focuses on all the Lions.

'Where am I?' He calls out to them. 'Please, I know you're protecting me but I need to _see_.'

The response is instantaneous as he feels his body once more. It feels tired and bruised, but breathing.

He can see the room he's in, surrounded by Druids and Alteans. He isn't sure where he's at but he can still feel the Lions in his mind.

A Druid walks up to him and lifts his face. “Let's see how strong your barriers are today.” He says and Lance can feel a sharp pain in his mind.

The moment couldn't have been longer than a few seconds before the Lions pull him back to the astral plane. He's gasping for breath and can feel a ghost of pain in his head. He looks around for Keith but he's no longer there.

Lance is alone again in the astral plane.

And everything is quiet for a moment. Then the world erupts in emotion.

Lance can feel overwhelming confusion, concern, clarity, and a small, burning fire of determination. They saw what he had seen. He's not sure how, but they found him.

Red is purring loudly in Lance's mind. “Thanks buddy.” He whispers to his Lion. “Thanks to all of you.” He focuses on connecting to all of the Lions again.

They all purr in response. And beyond them, Lance can feel overwhelming relief. The other Paladins.

“Red, they're going to need help. They need Voltron. You need to let someone fly you, if only for a little while.” Lance pleads.

Red only growls back at him.

“Come on, girl. You need a pilot.” Lance tries again.

Red growls once more and Lance can feel her presence surge in his mind. 'A pilot I will have.' And Lance can feel Red all around him.

He's not in the astral plane anymore. He can see the stars in front of him, real stars, as well as the other Lions. He's looking out through Red's eyes and sitting in his normal pilot seat. The controls are sitting comfortably in his hands.

“Guys, the Red Lion is out of her bay.” Comes Hunks confused voice.

“What? How is that possible?” Pidge asks.

“We have seen the Red Lion come to the aid of her pilot before. Maybe that's what she's doing now.” Allura chimes in.

“Lance?” Keith's voice is almost a whisper.

“That's who we're going to save, Keith.” Pidge says, a little exasperated.

“I'm here, Keith. I'm with you guys.” Lance says. He's not sure if they'll hear him but he has to try.

“Lance!” Comes a chorus of three voices.

“Where are you?” “Are you ok?” “Are you _flying_ Red?” There seems to be endless questions. Though Lance doesn't blame them. This is all really weird.

“Guys, stop.” Comes Keith's response in his leader voice.

“Hey guys. I'm not really sure about any of this but Red is letting me fly. We will do this together.”

"Good to have you with us." Keith responds and Lance can hear the smile in his voice.

The sentiment is echoed by the other Paladins. Lance can feel their love for him and it makes his heart swell.

 

* * *

 

The battle is a blur to Lance. He was mostly acting on instinct and muscle memory. Even if his muscles weren't actually there.

They had found where he was being kept and it was the weirdest thing to be staring at his body from inside of Red. Keith was the one to jump out of his Lion to retrieve Lance's body, everyone else focusing on covering fire.

Then they were speeding away as fast as Voltron could go.

Lance tried to hold onto consciousness for as long as he could, but Red was pushing him to sleep.

The next time Lance opens his eyes, he's once again in the astral plane. He can barely suppress his sigh. “Red, really? Did I die this time?”

She purrs in response, confirming that no, he is not dead. There's a flash and he can see himself in a healing pod.

Lance can vaguely hear a distorted voice. “Come on. He'll be fine and out of the healing pod soon.” The voice sounds like Shiro.

“I know, but I want to be here when he gets out.” That one was Keith.

'Aw, he does care.' With that though, Lance fades back into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

Lance hears a whoosh followed by a gasp. He feels himself stumble forward blindly for a moment. Several sets of hands come to steady him before he can fall. Lance opens his eyes to see his friends standing around him.

“Easy there, Lance.” Comes Keiths voice, and he's smiling fondly at Lance.

Lance looks around at his fellow Paladins and Coran, his friends. His family. They were worried about him. They came back for him.

And he loves each one of them.

 

 


End file.
